Our Home
by imaginethestars
Summary: Fate brought them together and time made them fall. Natsu and Lucy lived happy lives together, creating dreams and grasping one another as their own. Both planned a happy life with the fruit of their love, but funny thing is, fate had something else stored for them. What would a daughter do without a Mom? And what would a father do, for his daughter and for the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1 : Our Home

Natsu looked outside the big glass window; there is vast greenery and a wonderful little village in sight.

This isn't something he's used to looking at but it somehow felt like his old place. . .warm and loving. He sighed with a smile and started walking quietly through

the long, marble hallway of his newly bought home.

"Geez! This place is really big! It'll take some time to get the hang of this, don't you think so Happy?"

"Aye! If one of us gets trapped somewhere, it'll take a week before we find each other! How do you think L- - -"

"Don't say it Happy"

Natsu stopped on his tracks.

"Don't say it."

"Aye. . ."

Both of them continued walking.

Quietly this time.

Happy looks at Natsu every once in while trying to look for the moment he could say what's in his mind.

"Sorry Happy" said Natsu finally; breaking their silence

"I should be the one who's sorry Natsu. I shouldn't have brought it out so casually. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. . .partner" said Natsu with a smile as he pets Happy's head

"Aye!" replied Happy brightly

"So where are we going now Natsu? We might get lost you know."

". . ."

"If we really get lost and I don't get to eat that fish I saw a while ago I'm going to be really mad at you"

". . ."

"Natsu?"

"I have a good nose Happy"

"Aye?"

"I could smell her. Let's go Happy!"

And Natsu ran. He is running pass stairs and doors and hallways so fast that Happy needs to fly to catch up.

But he didn't mind. He didn't mind the puzzled looks on the housemaids, not even minding if Happy gets left behind.

There is just someplace he wanted to check out no matter what. Some place he wanted to be no matter what.

Left. Up. Right. Right again. Up the stairs and pass another hallway.

The house seems to be a maze itself but he was sure to where he is heading.

_**He's heading to her.**_

He skidded to a halt in front of a big beautiful wooden door, his heart pounding;

not because he ran, not because he is tired but because he is sure he's about to see her again.

_**He's going to see her again.**_

He reached for the handle but hesitated.

Is he ready?

"Natsu. . .you. . .You don't have to push yourself too hard. We could just go back here a- - -"

"No Happy. I have to see her now. I. . .I. . ."

"Natsu. . ." said Happy worriedly

"I just. . .have to. This is what I was waiting for. This is. . .this is what I was working hard for."

"Aye. . ."

And with a reassuring nod from Happy, he pulled the door open and the air from the inside seemed to have greeted him so warmly. . .like a loving embrace; like her embrace.

He could feel his legs shaking but it wasn't because he is scared, it's because he longed for this so much it makes him weak.

He stepped inside with Happy.

"Uwaaaa! It's still so beautiful even after these years. . ." said Happy softly

"Yeah. . ."

There was stinging in his eyes, his face warmed up and words seemed to fail him.

Natsu inhaled the sweetest and warmest scent he ever knew. The room was clean and tidy and so was the clothes and sheets. Even if this room stayed empty

for years, to him, the previous owner's scent still lingered freshly i the air.

He inhaled again. He couldn't get enough of it. This beautiful room even makes him hear the sound of her laughter. . .like she's just beside him, laughing at his

crying face. It is indeed a beautiful room bathed in warm golden sunlight.

"Just like her. . ." he said as he stared at a huge painting just across the room.

The sun shone as if it rises just to illuminate her face. With tears in his eyes, Natsu tried his best to smile and touched the canvass.

"The sun shines as bright as your hair. . ."

"Natsu. . ." said Happy as he grabbed unto Natsu, tears flooding his eyes.

There was knock on the door and an old yet kind-looking woman stepped in.

"Spetto-san. . ." said Natsu

"Natsu-sama" she said as she looked around the room and to the portrait

"I knew I'd find you here. . .she grew up to be a very beautiful woman indeed. . .Lucy-sama."

". . ."

For a moment, there was nothing heard in the room except Happy's violent sobbing.

Words failed Natsu as he stared at Lucy's face. He's finally able to see her again. He finally got to smell her scent again.

"It's been three years already huh. . ." he said weakly as he wiped the tears in his eyes.

"I. . . I'm sorry it took me this long Lucy"

"Now now, I'm sure she's very happy right now Natsu-sama. . ." said Spetto-san as she tried to hide her tears

"Thank you for buying the house back in her place. . ." she finally said

"Yeah. . ."

**"HAPPY! PAPA! LET'S PLAY!"**

A small, pink-haired girl with hazel brown eyes came running inside the room; grabbed unto Natsu and made him carry her on his shoulders.

"Nashi!" said Natsu

"Nashi-sama"

"How did you find us here?" asked Natsu

"I have a good nose like Papa! Eh! Why are you crying Happy?. . .Uwaaa! Mama is really pretty isn't she Papa!" she said as she stared at Lucy's portrait

"You're pretty because you look like Papa" said Natsu; smiling brightly

"Lucy is going to be really mad at you Natsu. . ." said Happy

And the sound of laughter was heard throughout the once empty room.

Everyone knew that this house is going to be lively again as they watched Nashi rummage through Lucy's old clothes saying "_**I will be like Mama someday!"**_

and made Natsu remember how he once did the same with Lucy's stuff in her rented house.

He smiled and followed Spetto-san, Happy and Nashi out of Lucy's room. But as he was about to close the door, he looked back at Lucy and whispered. . .

_**"Don't worry. I'll take care of our princess. . .my Queen."**_

* * *

_So guys! I decided to continue this story!  
It still won't be that long but I just really want to fill in what happens to Nashi and Natsu now that Lucy's gone :)_

_Hope you'll look forward to the next chapter guys!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Dragneel and Heartfilia

Natsu turned on his bed. It's an hour past midnight and he haven't slept a wink since they left Lucy's room that afternoon.

He can't forget the enticing scent lingering in Lucy's room.

"Damn it Luce" he said as he bolted right up, slipped on his slippers and marched straight to Lucy's room quietly; leaving Happy behind.

The hallways were empty and he could smell Nashi in her room which is just across his.

It's better not to wake her up.

He walked on.

And ended up opening the big wooden doors conceiling Lucy's room. He immediately got a whiff of Lucy's scent the moment he went in.

**It's simply addicting.**

Natsu caressed the covers of bed. They were the same one's she used in her old apartment. Natsu brought them all back the moment he bought the house.

Pillows.

Books.

Clothes.

**Everything.**

He slowly crawled into the bed and curled to a ball. He picked up her old blankets and inhaled her sweet essence. Tears fell from his eyes and dampen her pillows. He looked at her portrait and whispered

"Geez Luce. . .You made me such a crybaby" he wiped his tears and smiled.

"Goodnight. . .Lucy" he buried his face to her pillows, sucked in a good amount of her fragrance and finally slept.

* * *

Natsu woke up to a bright sunshine passing through the glass window in Lucy's room. He groaned and tried to fall back to sleep.

He just had a very good dream and is desperately trying to play it back on his mind.

It was about Lucy.

They were on this beautiful garden and Nashi is playing around with Happy. He was having a mouthful of Lucy's cooking on a picnic blanket; something Lucy laughed at so much. They were laughing and having so much fun. . .like they used to when Lucy was still around.

He opened his eyes and looked straight to Lucy's portrait.

"Good morning Luce" he said with a smile

He got up and never even bothered to fix the bed and headed toward Nashi's room.

The little pink haired girl was still sound asleep when Natsu took a peek in her room. He smiled.

"Look at our princess now. . ." he thought

He gently closed the door so as to not wake her up. He went down to the kitchen where he immediately got a hint of a delicious food.

"Yo!" he said to the staff

"Natsu-sama!" said Spetto-san with a smile on her face

"What would you like for breakfast?" she continued

"I don't know" he said brightly

"Whatever's cooking" he said

He got out of the kitchen with some chicken wings clutched on his hand and bolted to the dining hall, followed by the staff and Spetto-san with their breakfast.

"_I think it's time to wake up Nashi_" he thought

And he dashed towards her room.

"Hey there Princess!" he said lively to his pink-haired little girl. Natsu smiled as Nashi sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely.

"Good morning Papa!" she said brightly

Natsu picked her up and tickled her for a bit and settled her on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"HAHAHAHA! Carry me on your shoulders! Carry me on your shoulder!" she said lively

"Here we go!" Natsu said as he settled her on his shoulders

"Better hold on tight!" he continued

"Ready? Let's go!" and Natsu ran past the door and through the hallways; Nashi holding unto his hair laughing.

They arrived in the kitchen with big smiles on their faces. Natsu carefully put his daughter's feet back to the ground and sat down to eat breakfast.

Happy who had been eating ahead even before Natsu and Nashi arrived complained how Natsu left him alone in the room last night.

"Where did you go anyway Natsu?" he asked

It took a while before he could answer

"To Lucy" he said, flushing a bit red.

Spetto-san smiled warmly.

_"What a loving husband you have here Lucy-sama"_ she thought to herself

Natsu, Nashi and Happy finished their meals with a lot of laughing and surely, both Natsu and Happy were too stuffed; much to Nashi's delight.

After that, they spent the whole morning playing around the vast gardens of the mansion. It was already time for lunch when they got back.

They went straight to the dining hall and ate their way through the delicious food made for them.

_**Everything was a bliss.**_

Natsu haven't felt so happy for a long while. He feels so relieved. And maybe, he thought, it's because he fulfilled something for Lucy; something she wanted so much but wasn't able to accomplish.

He looked at Nashi. _**Their beautiful little princess**_; having her hazel-brown eyes.

He smiled.

"What is it Papa?" she said; breaking Natsu's trance

"Nothing." he said and continued to eat

It was after their meal that Spetto-san came towards Natsu

"May I have a word with you please Natsu-sama?" she said

Natsu was a bit puzzled but followed her just the same.

"Papa is just going to talk to Spetto-san for a while" he said to Nashi with a smile before he left the dining hall.

Spetto-san led him to his room but Natsu insisted that whatever it is that they would talk about, **Lucy should be involved**; therefore, they ended up on her room which Spetto-san thought was extremely sweet.

When Natsu closed the door and asked Spetto-san what is this about, the old woman started with a bit of smile. . .and some tears.

"Lucy-sama. . .has arrived" she said behind her tears

Natsu opened his mouth but closed it again. Those words took him a bit off guard but he knew exactly what the old woman is talking about.

"Everything is done well" Spetto-san filled in their silence

It took Natsu some time to speak.

"Thank you. . .Spetto-san" he finally said and he immediately left the room.

Natsu let his nose lead him to where Nashi and Happy is which turned to be what looked like a room full of portraits.

He haven't seen this room yet. There was quite a number of painting of the Heartfilia family here and there.

Some were self-portraits of Lucy.

Some with her mother.

Her parents's wedding.

But one painting took Natsu's attention than the rest. It was beside the Heartfilia's family painting were Lucy looked as young as Nashi.

There is a touch of recency in the canvas; at least more brand new than the rest. In this, the little blonde-haired girl from the other portrait, had grown into a beautiful lady sitting on a magnificent chair cradling a year old baby beside a spiky pink-haired man. There were gold writings just below this painting and it only took Natsu a second to recognize that this is Lucy's pen craft.

_**Dragneel Family.**_  
_**Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel & Nashi Dragneel ( 1 yr. 2 months old )**_

Memories immediately enveloped Natsu's mind. He remembered exactly the day this was made. How Lucy told him excitedly about it and the ecstatic look on her face as she dressed up for it.

Natsu walked toward the portrait and smiled at it.

"_Nashi's still so small here. . ._" he thought

"_She's nearly 10 now. . ._"

He glanced at the direction of his daughter; she's transfixed at one of Lucy painting. Happy is carrying her since she's still too small to reach out for that particular painting.

"Uwaaa! You're so pretty Mama!" she said and looked towards Natsu with a warm smile

"You know what Papa. . ." she said

"Mmmm?"

"I. . .really really. . .wish. . .Mama is here with us today" said the little girl as she caressed Lucy face in the portrait; tears welled up in her eyes

Natsu's heart melted.

He walked towards her and hugged her. The little girl buried her face on her father's warm embrace. Natsu couldn't control himself.

_**Three years.**_

And **still**, he's not used to not having Lucy around.

_**Three years of longing.**_

_**Three years of pain.**_

He falls on his knees; Nashi still in his arms. Happy couldn't say a word too. They were all crying in front of her.

Natsu regained his composure after a while and landed a gentle pat on his princess's head and wiped her tears.

"Let's go pick up some flowers then" he smiled brightly

"Eh?" said Nashi

Natsu replied with a smile on his daughter's confusion.

"Mama just arrived. . .Let's go visit her"


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome Back Lucy!

_"Oy Natsu!. . .NATSU!" said Lucy_

_"Geez! It's morning already! Get up. I've prepared breakfast for us" Lucy said while holding a huge spatula like a wand._

_Natsu yawned lazily._

_"Good morning Luce" he said softly_

_"Get dressed and come down immediately okay? Nashi's waiting for us in the ta- N-Natsu! W-What are you doing?!"_

_Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy as she was about to close thier bedroom door. Lucy could feel his warm chest on her back._

_Natsu pressed his face on her shoulders and whispered "Good morning. . .Lucy"_

_"I-I heard you the f-first time! Now, let go of me!"_

_"Hmmmm. . ." he said drowsily; thinking_

_"No. . ." he finally said_

_"C-come on Natsu!" she said flushing extremely red_

_They had been married for quite sometime now but Lucy still can't get used to Natsu's way of making her feel he loved her; not that she's complaining._

**_Protective._**

**_Loving._**

**_And simply adorable._**

**_That's Natsu._**

_"Geez. . ." Lucy smiled_

_"Good morning too. . .Natsu" she said blushing_

A bundle of beautiful flowers tied with a red ribbon were clasped on Nashi's little hand; Natsu and Happy on either side of her.

They were standing in front of an angel statue. It looks beautiful with it's wings folded and gentle waves on it's concrete long dress. Natsu remembered seeing Lucy here, exactly where they are when she came back to the mansion to talk to her father to not go against the guild ever again. The difference is, now, there were three grave stones instead of just one.

On the far left read:

_Jude Heartfilia_

On the far right was:

_Layla Heartfilia_

And in the middle:

_Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel_

All in gold runes.

Lucy's remains were all transferred from the church to her old home; together with her parents's. Natsu had been working on it since he decided he'll buy her old house back for her.

"Lucy. . ." he whispered

Natsu slowly got down on one knee and gently brushed her name with his hand.

_**Cold.**_

_**Gray.**_

Yet her name illuminated the gravestone like a golden light.

_**Light.**_

_**Lucy.**_

"Hey Papa. . ." said Nashi as she tugged on to his waistcoat. She walked towards Jude's tombstone and traced her fingers on his engraved name

"This is. . .Grandpa. . .right?"

Then she walked towards Layla's and did the same

"And. . .Grandma. . ."

Natsu stared at his daughter for a while and did his best to hold back his tears.

"Yeah" he said warmly

She remained silent after that as she stared at Layla' grave.

Natsu, a bit puzzled, brought his eyes back to his wife's grave.

He closed his eyes and Lucy's image immediately appeared. Her smiling face and warm chuckling.

They were sitting on their house's roof; staring at the beautiful sunset.

_"Hey Natsu"_

_"Mmmm?"_

_"When I have enough money. . .I'll buy the house back" she paused_

_"Then we'll all move in together!" she said smiling at the sunset_

_"And I'll be able to bring Mama and Papa back home"_

_Natsu smiled at her warmly as her eyes lit with passion and eagerness. . .and he loved it about her.  
_

_"Yeah! So, let's get more jobs! And in no time, you'll have it back" he replied enthusiastically_

_He knew that if there is anything Lucy wanted more than having a happy life with him and Nashi, it was this. Buy the house back that her parents worked hard for, the house where she grew up and the place she wanted for her parents to rest together._

_"After all, it's your home" Natsu continued as he gazed at her eyes_

_Lucy chuckled again and smiled at him._

_She tilted her head and leaned on his shoulder and whispered just enough for him to hear_

_"Silly. . .**I'm home wherever you are with me**"_

_And Natsu replied with a kiss on her hair._

Natsu opened his eyes. He remembered Lucy's words so clearly.

All the dreams they built for each other, their plans, and their **_happily-ever-after. . ._**

**_All gone._**

And up until now, he still can't accept the fact that he had to live his entire life without hearing her beautiful voice ever again, or seeing her face first thing in the morning, even her nagging when he did something reckless and specially the little things she does.

Smiling.

Fighting.

Her cooking.

_**Everything.**_

_**Why did it have to be like this?**_

_**Why her?**_

_**Why is it always the one who meant the world to him?**_

_"Get a hold of yourself!"_ he shouted on his head as tears filled up his eyes.

_**"Natsu!"**_

Lucy's voice resonated on his mind

_**"I love you. . .Natsu"**_

Her warm blushing face blinded his eyes

_**"Let's go home together!"**_

_**"Crybaby"**_ she said laughing

"Lu. . .cy" Natsu broke down

He buried his face on Lucy's grave stone.

He cried.

Cried.

And cried.

He knew to himself that no matter how he tries to hide it, he can't bring himself together to accept that the once warm and loving wife he had is now buried on the ground.

"**LUCYYYYYY!**"

No one dared to move as Natsu let himself lose to all the pain he'd been carrying. Even though he does his best not to let Nashi see him like this, even if he repeatedly tell himself to get a grip. . .everything breaks apart when Lucy is involved.

Happy was in all fours on the ground crying buckets and sobbed violently.

"I am so weak. . .Luce." he said into a whisper

"I am so weak" he repeated

For three years, they all tried not to talk about her, or mention her name, and all her stuff were kept hidden. Natsu averted his eyes from their painful separation through working for Nashi, earning money for the house; _**in hopes that someday he would be strong enough to accept it.**_

**But Natsu knew he couldn't.**

In three years, he felt his love for Lucy never changed, instead, his longing made it deeper. . .and _**more painful.**_

Natsu felt a warm little hand land on his shoulder.

"Mama. . .I made this for you!" she said brightly as she placed the bouquet of flowers on Lucy's grave.

Natsu's tears stopped as he stared at his daughter crouch beside him, staring at Lucy's name.

"You know what Mama?" she said and pulled a number of gold and silver keys bounded together by a silver hoop and carefully placed them on top of her grave

"We weren't the only ones who miss you" she said, tears finally dropping from each of her hazel-brown eyes.

Natsu couldn't say a word as he stared transfixed at Lucy's old gate keys.

"That's right"

Natsu turned around to see a spiky-haired man in a suit and a pink-haired woman in a maid outfit.

"Loke! Virgo!" he said stunned

Loke and Virgo strode closer to them; Nashi smiling a little bit now.

"Your little princess here has enough magic power to call us" he said, bending towards Nashi and patting her head

"And at that age, I must say she's rather powerful Natsu-san" continued Virgo

Natsu wiped his tears and smiled as he looked at Nashi.

She turned her head and looked back at her

"Papa. . ." and she titled her head sideways and smiled widely

And for a moment, Natsu thought he saw the blonde-haired image of Lucy in the eyes of Nashi.

_**Warm.**_

_**Loving.**_

_**Tender.**_

He pulled Nashi into a hug and Happy joined them. This is exactly what he needed.

When they broke from each other, Natsu smiled, placed his arm around Nashi and softly said

_**"We're home. . .Lucy"**_

They stayed there for quite some time, Nashi playing around with Loke, Happy and Virgo as Natsu stayed beside Lucy's grave, smiling happily at them. Spetto-san came all the way to them to bring them snack which no one even tried to refuse as looked extremely scrumptious.

"Whoa! These look delicious!" said Natsu as he stuffed himself three cakes at a time.

"You're mood swings are fast eh Natsu" said Happy jokingly as he bit off a fish's head.

"Well, your Mama will be mad at me if I don't eat, right Princess?"

"Mmmmm!" replied Nashi happily as she ate the strawberry topping of her tart

They ate until non was left and Nashi played with the three again.

Natsu can't stop himself from smiling as he sat beside Lucy's grave watching over their little princess play.

"Hey Luce. . .look at our little princess"

He turned his head towards her grave stone

"She is so much like you, don't you think?" he said smiling

He paused.

"I. . .I would've never made it up to now if she wasn't here"

"Thank you. . .for leaving me a part of you"

The sun seemed to set forever at them. The Heartfilia mansion's graveyard was filled with Nashi's giggles and Loke's stiffled laughter as Virgo made her way to dance her silly steps.

But nothing could get past the Dragon's keen sense of smell.

There was a gushing wind that blew through Natsu's face.

Nashi stopped laughing.

And Natsu stood up to stand beside her.

Both of them stared at the big iron front gates far far ahead.

Someone unexpected is coming.

* * *

_So I just realized this had been a very crappy work so I decided to edit it immediately today.  
I just added bits here and there to make it better but rest assured, it's contents are still the same. . .just a bit better lol :)_

_Please bear with me because I had an accident the other day._  
_Nothing really serious but it hurts bad so, hope you guys understand :)_  
_I'll update this as soon as I feel much better :)_

**_thank you so much for your support!_**

_ © imaginethestars_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Slumber Party

Natsu took another whiff of the incoming scent. Nashi did the same.

_**Wait.**_

_**Scents?**_

"What's the matter Natsu?" asked Happy worriedly

Virgo and Loke stood rather closer behind Nashi and Natsu, looking guarded.

"Someone is coming" replied Natsu

But instead of wearing a cautious look, a smile cracked on his face. Nashi smiled and sprinted away from Natsu.

"Papa! I'll go on ahead!" she said screaming from a bit far now

"Yeah!" responded Natsu as he waved his hand at her to signal her to go on

Nashi rushed towards the big front gates which is quite far.

"Oy Natsu!" bellowed Loke as he tried to follow Nashi but was stopped by an outstrecthed hand of Natsu

"It's fine!" he said with a toothy grin

"Geez! I didn't expect them to come." he said chuckling and looked back on Lucy's grave

"Is it like this when we turn up without your permission first?"

**Closer.**

**Closer.**

**And closer.**

Natsu could hear Nashi panting as she raced towards the gate.

A bit more closer to sight, Loke now understood why Natsu allowed Nashi to go run towards someone still unknown. A blazing scarlet hair came into view followed by a variety of other colors.

Two shades of blue.  
Three heads of white.  
A mane of black hair.  
Another black one but spiky.  
And a hovering black cat.

"Let's go meet them Happy!"

"Aye!"

Natsu and Happy darted ahead leaving Loke and Virgo to run after them. Nashi dashed and landed on Erza's warm embrace and Gray's head-pat.

"You could've told me you were coming" said Natsu as he landed with a thud on the ground in front of them

"Well, we wanted to come and see you in your new home immediately so we went on ahead" said Erza as she let go of Nashi who came running back to Natsu and gripping on his pants smiling broadly at them

"Who's the rich guy now?" said Gray slyly and raised his fist towards Natsu for a bro-fist

Natsu replied with a grin ad punched his fist softly with Gray's.

"Buying this house back. . .YOU'RE A MAN NATSUUU!" bellowed Elfman as he raised his arms as if weighing a barbell

"OH! Elfman! Mira-san! Lisanna"

Lisanna and Mira smiled and waved gently at his enthusiasm at back beside Elfman.

"So, how are you. . .Natsu?" asked Mirajane

There was a still silence.

Even Erza didn't know what to say to break it. Everyone is in bathed breath until natsu decided to break with his answer.

"I'm okay. . ." Natsu said; looked down on Nashi and smiled

"As long as I have her"

Nashi smiled at her father and climbed on to his shoulders and placed her chin on top of Natsu's head. Natsu grinned wildly.

"Geez. . .when did you become such a cheeseball. . .Salamander?"

A man with a bushy mane of black hair strode forward

"GAJEEL! GEEZ!" bellowed a bluenette by his side

"Levy-chan! Gajeel!" exclaimed Natsu

"Yo!" replied Gajeel

"Wendy was supposed to be with us but she went on a job. She said she'll follow us right after she's done" said Gray out of nowhere as he tried to avoid Juvia's fervid gaze and to Natsu's amusement, his blushing.

"Ah! Gray-sama is so caring!"

"Oh! Juvia! How's it going with Gray?!" said Natsu with a laugh

Juvia went as scarlet as Erza's hair

"They llllllllike each other" said Happy and Nashi in unison

"THAT WASN'T REALLY NECESSARY!" exclaimed Gray

Everyone laughed as they made their way into the mansion and Loke and Virgo had to leave so as to not exhaust Nashi.

"We'll take our leave now Princess"

"Yeah, we'll see each other again sometime soon" said Loke as he patted the little girl's hair

"Here. Your gate keys"

"Thank you Loke-san!" she said as she reached for them

"Now don't keep forgetting it or Aquarius will be angry at you."

"Mmmm!"

"Well then. Take care of my owner Natsu" said Loke as he and Virgo vanished

"Yeah" replied Natsu in whisper

They made their way through the big front doors and entrance hall is immediately greeted with "Whoa"'s and cheers of "Amazing!"

"This is really big" said Lisanna in awe as she stared at the high ceiling

"Mmmm! Lucy really is a princess" replied Erza

"Even Juvia didn't expect it to be this big"

"Ah! Lucy looks so cute here!" exclaimed Mirajane as she examined the big Heartfilia family portrait on top of the grand staircase in the entrance hall.

"How did she get there so fast?" said Gray

Natsu and Nashi just laughed at their amazement until Erza came striding towards them and patting Natsu on his shoulder

"Really good job Natsu. I can even feel Lucy smiling now" she said with a smile

Natsu gave them all a tour in the house. From the entrance hall, they went to kitchen which is closest, then to the dining hall. After that, they went upstairs and explored the second floor, then the third and so on. They finished the tour with a warm cup of tea and few more cookies and cakes in the portrait hall where there were soft cushions and comfortable sofas.

All of them goggled at all the portraits, shared stories and laughed and laughed; just like they always do in the guild.

"So when will you go back to the guild and start taking jobs again?" asked Levy

"Mmmmmm. . .I think I'll just go back when everything is settled here" he said as he ruffled Nashi's hair who's sitting beside him drinking a cup of chocolate.

"Papa! Don't ruin my hair!" she said grumpily at Natsu as she tried to flatten it

"_Lu-chan. I can see you on your little princess here_" thought Levy adoringly

"What is it Levy-chan?" asked Nashi

"Ah! N-Nothing! HAHAHA!" denied Levy as she took another guilty sip on her tea

"You're not really good in lying shrimp" whispered Gajeel

Levy flushed bright red.

There were three sofa's facing each other. Some squashy chairs were spraweled on the floor which Gajeel complained on to why Levy chose to sit. The Strauss siblings occupied the on Natsu's right and on the left is Erza, Gray and Juvia. Natsu and Nashi on the middle sofa.

There was a knock on the door and Spetto-san came in

"Oh! Spetto-san!" said Natsu

"You're dinner has been prepared" said the old lady warmly at them

"Oh! Dinner!" said Gray jumping

*clang*

Gray was knocked off his feet by a sharp jab from Erza.

"Get yourself together. You're embarrassing us. . .So, Natsu. . . "

"Yeah?"

"Where's the dining hall again?"

Spetto-san smiled as she followed them out of the room and to the dining hall

"_My my. What wonderful friends Lucy-sama. Wonderful friends._" thought Spetto-san as she stared at the lot, imagining how Lucy would've looked when she is with them

* * *

Wendy arrived just in time for dinner. A good number of delicious looking food were prepared for them, which were all gone after a few minutes.

"Thank you for the meal" said Wendy finally

"That was good food" said Lisanna

"Whoever cooked all those is a man"

"Mmmmm. I can't eat that much though" said Erza knowingly

"You ate almost all the cake Erza!" exclaimed Gray

"Ara! Gray-sama! You might get hit again"

"I KNOW!" Mira shouted as she stood up, shocking almost all of the people inside

"Natsu!" she said as she looked fiercely at him

"W-What Mira-san?" he asked nervously

She raised one of her fingers and winked

"Let's have a slumber party!"

There was a still silence and then Nashi jumped out of her seat and went straight to Mira and hugged her.

"Well, it seemed your little princess like that idea" said Erza as she stood up

"I like that too!" said Lisanna

"Juvia wasn't prepared but that would be really nice. . .and maybe share a room with Gray-sama! Ah! I'm not prepared" said Juvia as she clapped her hands on her burning face

"That's not happening oy!" bellowed Gray, flushing bright red on the process.

It was thirty minutes past 9 when the girls finished their bath and as they went back to the portrait hall in pajamas where the boys are waiting, they proclaimed a "better" idea they came up with.

"Let's all sleep in one room Papa!" shouted Nashi as she came galloping towards Natsu and hugging him on the waist

Natsu looked at Gray and Gajeel for their opinions

"Well, it's okay for me" said Gajeel

"No difference"

Natsu smiled.

"I have a great idea where we should all stay"

* * *

Spetto-san and the rest of the staff prepared enough sleeping bags and extra pillows on Lucy's room as Natsu and the rest settled in.

Nashi was once again rummaging through Lucy's clothings and showing it to the girls, much to their ammusement.

"_What do yo think Luce?_" Natsu thought as he looked at the group huddling together playing cards on the carpet beside her bed, Nashi layed watching on the bed

"_Just like the old times, don't you think?_" he said on his mind and a smile appeared on his face

"Oy Salamander! Stop grinning stupidly there and join us"

"Gajeel! Watch you mouth! Nashi is listening!" said Levy with a tone of warning

"What Nashi?" replied the Metal Dragon Slayer

Everyone turned to look at the sleeping little girl on the bed

"It was only a few minutes and she's already asleep" said Mira adoringly

"She took after you Natsu" said Lisanna slyly

"Nah! She's so much like Lucy" replied Natsu as she went to Nashi's side and carried her carefully to land her head on a soft pillow and cover her with warm blankets

"_My my. . .Your Natsu is so cute Lucy"_ thought Mira as they all looked at Natsu kiss the sleeping Nashi's forehead goodnight.

"_You've grown so much Natsu_" thought Erza

"W-What?!" Natsu said burning crimson when he turned around to see everyone staring at him; with a look of pure adoration.

The girls giggled in reply.

The night with his guild mates brought a lot of happiness and ruckus in the house. They played cards, pillow fight (that almost destroyed the glass window), and ate as they made their way through each other's stories and Natsu had to carry Nashi way back to her room to keep her from being disturbed by their boisterous laughter.

It was already past midnight when everyone finally got tired and had too much food to keep themselves awake except for Lisanna who found Natsu staring at the midnight moon on the glass window when everyone else is already asleep.

"Natsu"

"Oh! Lisanna."

"Can't sleep?" she said as she walked beside him

"No"

They remained quiet as they both stared at the moon which was quite big.

"You miss her, don't you?"

". . ."

"Lucy-chan was such a good person. Even I can't believe she had to say goodbye too soon."

"Mmmmm"

"But you know what Natsu?"

"Huh?"

Lisanna smiled ever so warmly at him

"Lucy-chan. . .did bring out the best in you. And. . .you turned out to be a better father than I would've thought"

Natsu grinned

"You see. . .Nashi-chan is such a wonderful girl. You and Lucy did a good job raising her. And I am sure. . .Lucy is very happy right now" finished Lisanna as she raised her thumb for a thumbs up

"Thank you Lisanna." Natsu replied with his toothy smile

"Yeah. Lucy would be really happy now" he continued as he turned to look at Lucy's portrait.

"Mmmm!" replied Lisanna

"So. . .Let's go to sl-"

Lisanna broke off in mid-sentence as the door creaked open revealing Nashi leaning on the door, hugging Lucy's old doll named Michelle. Even in the dim night light of the moon illuminating the room, Natsu could clearly see a flush of red on her cheeks and he could easily hear her heavy uneven breathing.

"P-Papa. . ."

"I. . .I don't. . .f-feel good" said the little girl weakly

Then, slowly, Nashi falls on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 : Nashi

"What's all the fuss about?" said Gray groggily as he rubbed his eyes

"NASHI!" Natsu said with alarm

"Why? What happened?" said Levy as they all got up to look at her.

Nashi was now lying in Lucy's bed breathing rather heavily and unevenly and flushing crimson

"Is it a fever?" said Gajeel

"Looks like it" said Mira as she caressed the back of her hand to Nashi's forehead "She's burning"

"Fever huh? I could heal her Natsu-san" said Wendy as she knelt beside Natsu at the edge of the bed. Wendy closed her eyes and said "When it's done, she'll be fine again by tomorrow". She placed her palms above Nashi and it glowed pearl white.

Everyone stared as Wendy performed her spell. There was still silence until Wendy popped her eyes open and exclaimed "I-It's not working. . .M-my spell isn't working!"

"NATSU!" exclaimed Erza as Natsu bolted towards the door

"I'll follow him" said Happy

Natsu skidded on the grand staircase towards the staff's quarters, particularly Spetto-san's. He hammered the door not caring if woke the entire mansion.

He's getting impatient.

The door creaked open revealing a blood-shot eyed Spetto-san wearing what looked like her night robes.

"What's the matter Natsu-sama? It's the middle of the night" she said rather calmly

"NASHI!" was all Natsu could muster and thankfully Spetto-san wasn't the kind of person to ask questions at times like this. She clearly saw the kind of panic in Natsu's for when she got out of the room, she was holding a piece of paper and handed it to Natsu.

"Here. This is the direction and address of the doctor that looked after Layla-sama and Lucy-sama. This is a bit far and we must best get him for Nashi-sama. He'll know what to do. . .probably."

"I'll go" said Happy immediately "You need to stay here Natsu" and he made a grab for the paper

"Mmmm." Natsu nodded "I'm counting on you Happy"

"Aye sir!" and he took off with maximum speed

Natsu stared at the window where he could still see Happy's form in the moonlight.

"Thank you. . .partner" he said in a whisper "Let's go Spetto-san"

They both dashed towards Nashi's room and arrived only to see Wendy and Juvia beside his daughter and everyone else is sitting around the bed; goggling at her too.

"Wendy is performing a spell to absorb her heat since the spell for fever won't work" said Gray before Natsu could ask what she's doing

"Juvia's body is made of water." Juvia conjured up a blob of water and started to run in across Nashi's body but without actually touching the little girl "It'll help absorb the heat"

Wendy sighed with relief as the glow involving her hands disappeared"She's exuding excessive amount of heat Natsu-san. I-it's like. . .It's not just any fever"

"Juvia thought so too" she said as she showed them the mist that's coming out of Nashi's body "That's heat and a body with fever doesn't react like this with Juvia's water"

"Nashi-sama" whispered Spetto-san

Hours ticked by and everyone was filled with unease. With Juvia and Wendy's help, Nashi looked a bit better. Her breathing is a bit more normal now but Natsu could still see she's having difficulty in breathing.

"_Lucy. . ._" he thought "_I. . .I-I'm not letting this happen_"

Natsu started pacing around the room, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Mira and Lisanna kept checking Nashi's temperature, Spetto-san prepared tea for everyone and soup for Nashi which was kept warm by Natsu. Erza stood, leaning on the wall, thinking. Gray, Elfman and Gajeel were playing cards so as to keep themselves awake in case they were needed and Levy was reading a book that looked like it was about medical stuff. Wendy and Juvia kept watch on Nashi's condition; Juvia continuously makes her water move while Wendy performs her spell every once in a while.

"You should rest Wendy-chan" said Mira handing her some tea "Don't push yourself too much"

"No. It's okay Mira-san. It doesn't take much plus I really wanted to help Nashi-chan" she said, turning her head towards Natsu who leaned his head on his daughter's forehead

"Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine" they heard him whisper

"_Natsu. . ._" thought Lisanna worriedly

By the crack of dawn, Happy is still nowhere to be found. Lisanna and MIra had gone off to help Spetto-san in the kitchen even if the old lady insisted that they don't need to. Gray, Elfman and Gajeel finally doze off and Levy, exasperated, stormed off to find another book in the library. Juvia had left her "healing" water to continously swab Nashi and she is now asleep beside the unsuspecting Gray. And Wendy was left to lean her head by the edge of the bed where Nashi lie. Natsu, however, sleeplessly stared at his daughter, waiting patiently and worriedly for her to wake up.

"Natsu"

"ERZA!" said Natsu, a bit startled "Geez! I almost forgot you're here"

Erza however, walked briskly towards him and stood with her arms folded across her stomach. An aura of authority surrounded her.

"Natsu. . .you are the one who stayed beside Lucy before. . .before. . .well, you know. . .she died"

". . ."

"Tell me the truth"

". . ."

Erza gave Natsu a severe scanning look but Natsu didn't give himself away. He looked down at Nashi and caressed her cheeks with one of his fingers.

He sighed.

"You were there a few times too Erza. I know you know"

Erza sighed and patted his shoulder

"We're here"

And Natsu replied with gritted teeth

Mira and Lisanna came striding in an hour and a half after followed by some of the staff and Spetto-san with their breakfast. They all ate rather more quietly and less lively as they stared at Natsu who can barely take a spoonful of his meal.

"Any improvement?" asked Levy, breaking the silence

"Nothing" replied Juvia as she leaned over Nashi to check that her water is still doing it's thing

"Her fever hasn't gone down since midnight" said Natsu

"But she does look a bit better now than last night" said Mira as she gulped her tea

"Indeed" replied Lisanna

"She does look a bit pale now though" said Gajeel

* * *

Nashi wakes up every once in a while and to no one's surprise, immediately asks for Natsu. She would eat a bit and falls asleep almost immediately.

"She's still burning" said Natsu after a while as he leaned his head on the wall

"Happy's still not back" said Gray

"He's alright" said Natsu "I'm sure"

"I'd hate to say it" said Erza "But it's about time we should go. And we'll have to report this to Master because he'll be looking for you"

"As much as I don't want to leave you two at a time like this" said Mira with heavy sigh as she looked at Natsu who smiled weakly but warmly at her "We'll come back as much as possible"

"Yes. We promise. Keep us informed" said Lisanna as she stood up

"Yeah! Thank you. . .everyone" said Natsu heartily as everyone smiled back at him

"Well, shall we get going then?" said Gray, and everyone gave him a reassuring nod

They were almost near the door when Wendy clapped her hands on her face and galloped back to Nashi and started performing her spell

"Just once more. . ." she trailed off; alarm on her face

"Natsu-san! She. . .Nashi-chan!. . .S-she's. . .**She's losing magic power!**"

There was a deafening silence and then an uproar.

Natsu immediately leap forward to his daughter and everyone else scrambles towards the bed.

"I'm going to perform a spell that'll help her retain her magic power" said Wendy and hurriedly performed the spell

"_Fever that won't go down. Wendy's spell that won't take effect. Losing of magic power. This is. . ._" thought Erza as she looked at the petrified face of Natsu and the look on everyone's faces told her that she's not the only one who realized what's happening. . .or rather, what has been happening since the beginning.

"Natsu. . .this is. . ." said Mira

But Natsu could only grit his teeth.

_**Where could Happy be?**_

And the question was immediately answered when the door swung open and an exhausted Happy and a ruffled hair doctor came inside.

Natsu stepped away as the doctor asked for no more questions and immediately examined Nashi.

"Sorry it took me so long Natsu. . .I couldn't figure out what's written" said Happy as he threw away the paper given by Spetto-san

"You did well partner" said Natsu as he gave Happy's head a gentle pat

After a few minutes of tensed breathing, the doctor finally spoke

"Mmmm. I've seen this one before and I shall say I think you've already figured it out yourself young master" the doctor said directly to Natsu "I think you now know what to do. She needs a magical boost." he stood up and patted Natsu's shaking shoulder "Let's do the best we can" then he leaned on to Natsu's ear and whispered something only he can hear

It was Erza who is first to speak.

"Gray and I will go to Mount Hakobe. There is a magical plnt there that boosts magic power. I need Gray to keep it from withering because it will surely die if we suddenly bring it to a warm weather. Levy and Gajeel, escort the doctor back home. Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, report this immediately to the guild. Inform everyone specially Master. They might be able to give help. And Wendy and Juvia, stay here with Natsu."

No one disagreed and went off with a reassuring glance at Natsu who smiled weakly but warmly at them which they knew is his way of giving a silent thank you.

At the front gates, Erza and the rest turned around to look at the Heartfilia mansion. It doesn't look as good as the way they saw it yesterday.

_**Unease.**_

_**Tension.**_

_**And there is even fear.**_

Erza closed her eyes and raised her hand high in the air as she pointed her finger to the heavens. . .and so did everyone.

**The Fairy Tail hand sign.**

"We'll do our best Natsu" said Mira

"Hang in there Nashi-chan!" said Lisanna

"We won't fail you. . .Lu-chan" whispered Levy

"Don't you dare give up Natsu or I'll beat the crap out of you!" shouted Gray

"You're a man Natsu!" bellowed Elfman

"Don't be a weakling Salamander" grinned Gajeel

"LET'S GO!" urged Erza "Heard that Natsu?" she whispered with a smirk "Stand. Stand strong" she trailed off to herself

And from Lucy's glass window, a grin cracked on Natsu's face, closely followed with tears.

"Yeah" he whispered, raising his hand in reply to his comrades signal as he watched them race forward, leaving him and his daughter to fight. . .**_against fate._**


	6. Chapter 6 : Nashi's Once Upon A Time

It's been a week since Nashi fell ill and everyday she would be visited by the guild members specially Team Natsu.

Erza and Gray succesfully brought back the herb that can help increase Magic Power while Wendy, whenever she's back at the mansion, would try and help heal Nashi. But more days flew by and Nashi's still the way she was the night of their suppose to be Slumber Party.

**Burning with fever.**

**And still unable to retain her magic power.**

Hours to days.

Days to weeks.

Until it's been a month.

There were times where she would feel better and would usually ask Natsu to play with her.

"Papa! You don't drink like that! Mama always said that "You should maintain proper etiquette while drinking tea"" said Nashi, imitating Lucy one time they were having a tea party in her room

"I'm not a princess like Mama. Papa's a dragon! And a dragon drinks like this!" said Natsu as he opened his mouth wide and drank all the tea from the marble teapot leaving Nashi laughing her heart out.

This had been Nashi's games after she's been sick. Tea parties, cards, boards games and every indoor games she could think of. But, there is her one hobby that Natsu loved to see her do; **read books**.

"_She looks a lot like you when she reads like this, Lucy_" Natsu thought once as he stayed by Nashi as she read one of the books Spetto-san brought for her

And during these times that Natsu can see Lucy in Nashi frequently. But the thing he hated about it, is that it reminds him of what Lucy looked like during the days he doesn't want to remember her in.

_**Pale.**_

_**Thin.**_

_**Fragile.**_

Natsu missed the pale glow of pink in Nashi's cheek. Her shouting demands that she should go with him during missions to practice her magic and the fuss she makes about it. She even calls out one of the spirits to help her convince him, and that would usually be Loke.

"Come on Natsu! Look at her! She's extremely capable!" said Loke teasingly at Natsu

"I'll burn you Loke" said Natsu in retaliation

"Ah! You wouldn't do that n-Damn you Natsu!" exclaimed Loke as Natsu breathed fire on his face and is now laughing extremely hard on the ground at Loke's reaction

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHA!"

And moments like this always end up with Natsu running and aiming fireballs at Loke until he would go back to the Spirit World making Nashi laugh too hard to not even mind Natsu leaving for a mission without her.

"_**But! I'll go on a mission with you someday Papa! I will! I'll be as good as you! EVEN BETTER! I promise!**_" she would say brightly at Natsu while waving him goodbye.

And remembering these simple moments, always makes Natsu's heart ache so bad.

Everyone is longing to see her play around the mansion grounds again, but no one desires this more than him.

He never leaves her side and whenever she's asleep at night, he would always find himself sobbing and praying. . .praying that the following day, his princess would be better.

But, it went on for another half of a month and the leaves on the trees were already gone when Nashi felt better enough to play around a bit in the house and join Natsu and Happy for breakfast in the dining hall.

"What would you want to eat Nashi-sama?" asked Spetto-san as night started to fall

"Hmmm. . .what would you eat Papa?" asked Nashi as she let go of the book she's been reading on her lap and looked at Natsu who was sitting beside her in the library floor.

"Eh. . .Uhm. . ."

"I would want a fish" said Happy, raising his hand in the air

"You always have fish Happy" said Nashi

"Fish is delicious!"

"Yeah yeah. . ." said Nashi almost in the same tone as Lucy "So Papa! What would we have?" she asked brightly

"Hmmm. . .Omurice?"

Nashi smiled widely.

"Omurice Spetto-san!" she shouted

The old lady smiled and marched away from the room, leaving them behind. Silence fell once more in the room since Nashi prefers to read quietly like Lucy.

"Papa" she said, breaking their silence

"Hmmm?"

"Tomorrow. . .if I still feel better. . ."

"Hmmm. . .do you want to play another tea party or any of those board games or. . .do you want more books?"

These had been her usual demands or rather, hobbies ever since she's been sick. And she would always ask Natsu either of these whenever she feels better but this time, there had been a little change on her answer.

"No Papa" she said, shaking her head in disapproval, and shocking Natsu and Happy for a bit "I don't want books"

"Wow. . ." said Happy in a faint whisper "That's a first"

"It's just. . .I can't seem to find the story that I like" she said crossing her arms

"Then what do you like?" Natsu said warmly "Papa will go find it for you"

But Nashi just looked at him and stayed quiet.

"What is it princess?" asked Natsu worriedly

Nashi smiled gently and Natsu wasn't able get her answer as Spetto-san asked them to go over the dining hall for dinner had been prepared.

Morning came and the promise of being better was rejected for Nashi. She lay yet again on her bed for the whole day; heaving uneven breaths and blazing with fever. The doctor came to check on her before lunch and the news never changed.

"She requires magic boosts every now and then and this herb really helps, I suggest we should continue making her drink it" he said as he stood up and about to leave "I hope you gave my words quite a thought now young master" he said

"I did." said Natsu stiffly

"Mmmm. But, let's not lose hope. There might be a chance. . .**if**. . .you fight with her" he said with a reassuring pat on Natsu and immediately took his leave

Natsu stared at Nashi who is currently sleeping peacefully in her bed. He walked towards te bed and sat beside his little princess.

He brushed a lock of her hair that's been obscuring her eyes.

"Why does it have to be like this Luce?" he said in a faint whisper

Yet again, he could feel himself shaking and he knew that it'll only take a few more seconds before tears would fall from his eyes.

He held his face high and stared at the ceiling with gritted teeth and suppressed sobs.

"_I. . .I need you. . .m-more than ever now Lucy_" he thought "_I can't do this alone_"

And before tears would start to fall, Natsu heard a knock on the door immediately tried to compose himself.

"Come in"

The door slowly opened to reveal Spetto-san on the other side of the door.

"Guests Natsu-sama"

And there stood right beside Spetto-san were the towering images of Erza and Gray. They strode in with warm smiles and fresh bundles of herbs for Nashi. Gray somehow conjured a snowball that hovers in the air above the herb and gives of flakes of snow to keep them from withering.

"How's she doing?" asked Erza as she handed the plant to Natsu

"No improvement. She was just fine yesterday though" said Natsu dully

"Everyone in the guild is so worried about her" said Gray as they all were standing around Nashi's bed and staring at her.

"Mmmm" said Erza

They stayed and talked to each other for a while, staring at little Nashi who slept on. Erza, who had been extremely preoccupied on Natsu and Nashi's situation tried to fight her way in to Natsu's thoughts so as to help him through all this dilemma.

"_I know this had been extremely tough for you Natsu. . .and there's no point in hiding it_" thought Erza sadly as she looked at Natsu "_Losing Lucy. . .had been a hard blow on all of us. . .but I know. . .no one suffered as much as you and Nashi did_"

She paused and heaved a sigh.

"Let's have some tea" announced Erza

"Yeah. That would be nice" said Gray

And they stood up and made their way to the dining hall where Spetto-san prepared them all a steaming cup of tea and a tray of scrumptious pastries.

Erza could clearly see how Natsu tries to avoid any conversation that might lead to anything about how he feels right now but Erza is far out of Natsu's elusive league and finally cornered him once they were left alone in the dining hall when Gray went to Lucy's grave to visit her and offer her flowers.

"Natsu"

"Mmm"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

Erza paused and stood up to look at the glass window of the dining hall, opening to the wide greenery of the mansion. She crossed her arms

"You're not fooling anyone. And it's not helping you either."

". . ."

"You need to be strong Natsu. . .and crumbling at times is needed. . ." she paced towards him, placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him warmly in the eyes "**so you'll be able to build yourself up stronger**"

Natsu bowed his head and Erza could feel him shaking in his seat and the "older sibling" feeling immediately took over her. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Were here Natsu"

"**I. . .I-I c-can't lose. . h-her**" said Natsu between his violent sobs

Even Erza couldn't say a word. Indeed, no one could deny that Nashi looked worse and worse in each of their visits. Erza tightened her embrace on Natsu, who seemed to finally let his feelings out and is now shaking in agony. She could feel Natsu's pain; losing someone, is not really a new feeling to her. She let her fringe fall over her eyes. . .and tears started to pour on her cheeks too.

* * *

The sun was sinking when Erza and Gray finally left and twilight immediately poured into the mansion. Nashi, Happy and Natsu ate in Nashi's room, sharing laughter as hours passed by.

"Hey Natsu. . ." said Happy raising his hand

"Mmmm?" said Natsu as he looked at Happy who is sitting on the floor. Nashi's back is leaning on Natsu's chest as they sit in her bed, a book propped in Nashi's lap.

"I'm just gonna go to the kitchen and get some fish" said Happy as he skipped towards the door.

"Yeah!" bellowed Natsu as Happy closed the door "You're not tired yet princess?" asked Natsu

Nashi shaked her head and slowly raised the book to her face.

"Papa. . ."

"Mmm?"

"This book. . .is not even close to the story I want" she said looking up at Natsu

"Then what do you want?" asked Natsu

"Hmmmm. . ." she replied, thinking. Then she crawled away from Natsu, fluffed up her pillow, sprawled her back on the mattress and lied sideways and pointed at Natsu then to the floor nearest to her bed's edge.

Natsu smiled and sat on the floor. He leaned his chin on the soft matress and looked at his little princess's face.

"What would you want Papa to tell then princess?"

"Something real. . .something I haven't read yet"

"Hmmm. . .let's see then" he said "What about Grandpapa Igneel?!" he said enthusiastically

"Mmmm!" replied Nashi brightly

So, Natsu started his tale abut Igneel. All of his teachings, their adventures together, his training with him.

**Everything.**

Nashi listened attentively.

She laughed.

Gasped.

And their were even times where she would suddenly stand up and say "_**That's amazing!**_" brightly at Natsu

The story was long but Natsu have never seen Nashi as excited as she is now for so long and so he went on.

"And he was so mad at me for sleeping on while he was teaching! It felt like he was about to blow a fireball on my face!"

"HAHAHAHA! I hope I'll be able to see him too Papa!" she said happily

Natsu smiled back and patted his little princess's pink head

"Yeah. Me too" he said

It was near thirty minutes past eleven when Natsu finally finished Igneel's tale. He stood up and dimmed the light for a bit in Nashi's room and went back to his position beside her bed where Nashi still lie widely awake.

"Still not sleepy?" he said warmly at her

Nashi gently shaked her head and smiled.

"There is still one more story I would like to hear from you Papa. . ." she said softly "or rather, the one I've been wanting to hear from the start"

"What is it princess?" Natsu asked curiously at his little pink head "Whatever it is. . .Papa will be happy to tell you" he said warmly

Nashi kept quiet for a while as she stared blankly at Natsu then sighed and answered.

"I want to hear a story. . .about. . ._**a dragon and a princess**_" she said with gleaming eyes; exactly the same eyes that stared at Natsu on the rooftop saying she wanted to buy the house back

There was a moment of silence for Natsu was caught off guard. He opened his mouth to find the words to break the silence but closed it again in failure. Yet, the look of longing in Nashi's face made him compose himself immediately.

"Why that princess?"

"Because. . .I still haven't heard one!" she replied brightly

He brightened his eyes and smiled warmly.

"Okay then. . ." he said, brushing a piece of hair off Nashi's eyes "maybe we'll start with. . .Hmmm. . ._**Once upon a time**_. . ."


	7. Chapter 7 : The Tale

Once upon a time in the beautiful kingdom of Fiore, lived a mighty dragon who had an amazing ability to change into his human form. In this human flesh, a lean, muscular and tan young man appears. He is widely known in town to be reckless, destructive and extremely stubborn. However, inspite of this negativity, the townfolks love him; for when it comes to danger and trouble, he is always first in line to protect them.

_**Loving.**_

_**Protective.**_

_**Warm.**_

The dragon loved an adventurous life as he went on a search for his father who disappeared sometime ago when he was still very young. He hoped, that someday as he traveled, they would finally cross paths and meet again.

However, _fate had something else in store for him. Something he never asked but was destined for him anyway._

He was in a nearby forest searching for something fun to do and maybe go across another town in the process, when he came across what fate had in store for him. He heard men's laughter. . .and a soft voice. . .of a young woman.

"Let me go!"

"What?!" said one of the musculine man with a nasty grin "It's not everyday we get to see a beautiful young lady strolling freely into the woods"

"Ouch! Y-You-re hurting. . .Ow! Let go!" she tried hard to knock off the man's grip

He hid into the bushes nearby and gave the scenario a close look; analyzing the situation.

The unsuspecting men continued their scheme.

"Hey, how much do you think this one will cost?" he said smirking at three of his companions "She's really pretty! Look at that fair skin!" he said hanging the young girl by the hair

"Ouch! L-let go!"

And with a swift move startled them all. A kick, a cracking punch and blazing flame and the next thing the young girl knew, she was lying on the ground; her harassers running away as fast as possible.

"Are you alright?" asked the Dragon as he held out his hand towards her. He can see her hesitation and she still looked shaken. "_She must be frightened_" he thought as he bent down, looking at her closely.

There's something peculiar about her.

Then, he smiled warmly.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said

With this, the girl slowly stood up with his support and let him lead her somewhere she could sit down. He offered her some water which was packed in his backpack which she thankfully didn't reject.

"T-thank you. . . you saved me" she finally said after sometime

"Oh! No problem!" he said with a toothy grin "What are you doing here anyway?"

There was silence

"Er. . .it's fine if you don't want to answer"

She sighed. The young dragon watched closely as the beautiful blonde girl seemed to think of how to respond.

"I. . .I-I ran away from home" she finally said

"Eh?! Why?"

"I. . .I am. . .I'm not happy there" she said, blushing fruriously

"Mmmmm"

"I. . .Uhm! Y-You might think it's really shallow! But! But!" she shouted as she burned red on the face. The dragon was taken aback by sudden burst of emotion.

"I. . .I-I. . .I'm not happy" she trailed off

"Mmmm! I think that's reason enough!" he said smiling at her as she finally calmed down and was a little shocked by his answer.

"Y-You think. . .it's not shallow?" she said

"Of course not! What's the point of going back to a place that you don't want to be!"

The blonde girl smiled and turned rather brighter. . .but this time warmer and sweeter. She'd never find anyone like this before.

This is the first time somebody understood her. The first time someone didn't ask questions about how she came up with such a ridiculous answer. The first one she ever really met that wasn't arranged for her. . .someone who just saved her life and didn't even ask for anything.

She smiled more warmly at him and he smiled back.

"You have a different smell you know" he said

"W-what?!" she asked in shock

"You're different than the rest" he said as he took a whiff in the air

The young woman blushed brick red and stuttered badly "W-what a-are you saying?! Don't go sniffing other people!"

"You're not from around here!" he said with a toothy grin "And I've never smelled a scent like yours before or close to it and I've been all over the place" he paused and started to think leaving the young lady flustered "But. . .there is one place I've never been. . ." he said as he continuously snapped his fingers on air making loud popping noises "Aha! The castle! Fiore's castle!"

The blonde girl turned, if possible, more red.

"You're from the castle!" he said with a very wide smile "I knew it! Man! I'm good!" he said as he stood up and placed his hands on his waist and smiling in a victorious way

"D-don't take me back" the young girl whispered

"What's that?" he said, turning his head down to her and was surpirsed to see tears falling from her face

"I. . .I'm the princess. Please. D-don't take me back" she said amidst her sobs

"Why would I take you back?" said the dragon in questioning tone

"Eh?"

"Well, you didn't ask for it" he said as he crouched on the ground beside her and patted her head gently "And you said you don't want to go back so why would I force you into it"

"I. . .I. . ."

"The princess huh? Must be tough! I'm sure everyone is looking for you" he said

But the girl remained silent, bowed her head and stared at her hands "No one is looking for me" she said in a hushed voice

"You're the princess. I'm sure they'll be looking for you" said the Dragon

"Did you ever hear the castle searching for the princess?" said the girl as she turned her head to look at her saviour

"Er. . .No" he replied in hesitation.

Now that she mentioned it, he thought hard. If the princess really is missing there should have been an army looking for her, the town notified and fliers should be all over the place but. . .nothing. He didn't even know that the princess is missing and he is sure, he's not the only one.

He turned to look once again at the strange girl he met in this far off woods. She looks gentle and kind and he is definitely sure she belonged in the castle and even without further proof. . .he believes she's telling the truth.

"So. . .why? Why isn't anyone searching for you?"

She gritted her teeth and her soft expression changed into a look of pain "He doesn't care" she said "You see, Father. . .I meant. . .the King and I didn't really get along but I was particularly close to my Mom and you know. . .she died." she said

"Oh yeah. The Queen. I was even there too during the burial. Wait! You were there! Yes! I've seen you there!" he said

"Mmmm. And after Mom's death everything went downhill for me. He treated me like I wasn't even there. I. . .I. . .I just. . ." she broke off as tears started falling from her eyes "I'm just not happy. I've had enough. . .so I. . .I ran away" she said

The young dragon didn't speak a word as she get herself together to continue her story "It's been a year and he's still left me alone not even bothering to search for me." she said as she wiped her tears "After all, I'm just another one of his subordinates that he needed to succeed the throne or to have me married to some other stranger to expand his power" she said in a sad note "I've had many adventure now you see. I never even thought Fiore is so much interesting than what I've read in books in the archive." she said in a much happier tone

"So what were you doing here anyway?" he asked

"I was about to go to another town and someone said here's the shortcut"

For some reason, something between the two of them clicked together and they both started to laugh.

"So, since you have no where to go. . .do you want to come with me?" he said with a very genuine smile as he stood up

For a short and sudden time, there is just a flooding feeling of security and trust that's flowing in her as she looked longer at him. She can't help but trust him. . .even she doesn't know why.

She outstretched her hand, grabbed on to his and got up.

And with a wide trusting smile she cracked on her face for him "Mmmmm!" she replied

"**Nashi**" Natsu said as he stared at his little princess "Are you sleepy? I thought you wanted to hear this story?" he said teasingly

"Yes!" she said as loud as she could as she tried to hide her long wide yawn.

"So why are you sleeping then?" asked Natsu with a mocking voice and a smirk she could clearly see

"I'M NOT!" retorted Nashi

Natsu smiled and patted his little girl

"If you're tired I could just tell you some other time"

"NO!" she said, hiding a wide yawn again.

Natsu smiled more warmly at his princess. If she took after something from him, it was his stubbornnes.

"Fine then. Let's continue!"

The dragon and the princess then went on to numerous adventures together that even they lost count.

_**Fun.**_

_**Dangerous.**_

_**Lame.**_

_**Exciting.**_

Whatever it was, they stuck with each other and their adventures even led them towards new friends.

One was a little blue haired girl with a cute white cat they found lost in the woods. The other was a black haired man and his blue haired girlfriend they helped out of their little quarrel. They even met another bluenette whom the princes really got attached to and even gave her some books to read as a souvenir. They met one fierce looking red-headed woman one time who was to the princess's view, a little tsundere. She was beautiful and her blue haired boyfriend was kind too.

"You two really get along well" said the red head

"I. . .uhm. . ." said the princess blushing while the dragon seemed to have been suddenly interested on the shape of the clouds and were whistling guiltily at them and to the princess's surprise, was blushing too.

They had fun. Too much fun together. And as time passed by, they both know they have something special going on but both were too stubborn to admit. They were both just happy in what they were in. Not caring of what might happen tomorrow because they know they have each other no matter what.

_**Trust.**_

_**Love.**_

_**Faith.**_

**That is what binds them together.**

They were in a bliss and they're prepared to take on what fate throws at them as long as they have each others back.

But be it as it may that fate was the one who brought them together, both of them secretly know that something sometime soon is coming their way.

_Good or bad; they don't know_. And one morning, fate answered their question.

The army was surrounding them and there were no means of escaping. The dragon fought valiantly to protect his princess but was outnumbered by a hundred. Not wanting to see her dragon receive another blow anymore, the princess surrendered.

"It's me you want! Let him go!" she shouted

"He is accused of kidnapping you prince-"

"KIDNAPPING ME?! WHOEVER TOLD YOU THAT IS A LIE! TAKE ME! AND I ORDER YOU NOT TO LAY A SINGLE HAND ON HIM!" she bellowed

Two of the soldiers who were pinning her protector on the ground finally freed him as the princess ran and knelt on the ground to wrap his bloodied body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she repeated on his ears as tears fell on her eyes

He however, placed his bruised hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away and whispered "I'm fine. Don't cry" ans smiled

"Let's go princess" said soldier and tore the princess away from her dragon.

"No!" bellowed the dragon as he tried to reach out his hand in a desperate attempt to reach out to his princess when another hard blow landed on his back.

"STOP THAT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He heard her scream. His eyesight is starting to get foggy. He shaked his head and regretted immediately as pain quaked inside his head. He desperately tried to search for his princess's figure and spotted her blonde hair who went inside a magnificent carriage.

"I'm. . .I'm gonna get you back! I promise! Hang on!" he said as loud as he could. And inside the carriage she now considered a walking ticket to jail, the princess smiled weakly "_I will. . .I'll be waiting for you. I promise. . ._"

"_**When did you learn to tell stories so good Daddy?**_" Nashi said with tired looking eyes

"I read Mama's novels in secret!" he said with a wide grin

"EH! LET ME READ TOO!" Nashi said with a pout

"I will once you get better" said Natsu with a gentle smile

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

**"Pinky promise"**

The dragon woke up inside a small room where he immediately got a whiff of the red headed friend. He immediately told them the story so as to make them let him go.

"That's very dangerous" said the red headed female as she helped Natsu with his backpack as he set himself to go the following day

"I can't let her stay there." he said with a determined look "I will get her out of there no matter what"

"I undertand but I don't think you'll manage on your own" she said

But the dragon replied with a smile and said "_**I'm a dragon! And my duty. . .is to protect my princess**_"

He went off straight to the castle. Knowing that he can't do it with his human form, the Dragon roared and burst into flames. . .and into his mighty red dragon form.

There was indeed chaos as the army tried to repel him. Arrows and cannon firing off everywhere but their efforts were fruitless in his tough scales. He roared and did his best not to hurt anyone as he stretched his wings to fly around the castle in search for his princess.

"_Her scent! Where is it?!_" he thought hard and then, in a whim, he heard her voice call out. Atop a tower where she edged closer to the dead end, she jumped screaming his name. He dived and enveloped himself with flames and landed on his feet in his human form. He ran as he saw his princess fall down from the heavens.

_**She almost looks like an angel.**_

He thrust his arms upward and felt a thud as she landed safely in his arms. He burst into flames once again, his princess sitting securely on his back as he flapped his wings further away from the castles iron gates.

As he landed on his feet with the princess on his arms, they watched a beautiful setting sun by the seashore.

"It's beautiful" said the princess

"Yeah" he replied

"Thank you" she said with the warmest smile

But he replied with a tightest longing hug and a surge of comfort flooded his body knowing that she's finally here, with him.

"I'll never let go of you again"

"Mmmmm. Me too" she said

"And there's something I want to ask you" he said, still not letting go of her

"Mmmm?"

"_**Do you. . .want to go on. . .another adventure with me?**_"

And even though she couldn't see his face as they remained wrapped in each others arms, she could feel him burn with his fast beating heart. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his warm loving scent as her eyes stinger with tears. She knew what he meant and no matter what it may be. . .as long as it's him, her answer will always be "Yes"

They lived a happy life together as she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They went on to great adventures with their little girl and she grew up to be an adorable little girl with pinkish cheeks and eyes of an heiress to the kingdom's throne.

Natsu paused as he stared at Nashi's sleeping face. She looks contented to have finally heard her once upon a time from Natsu. She looks happy. Really happy.

"**But everything was too good to be true.**" said Natsu

Even if she's asleep, he continued on to the final parts of the tale. Nashi heard what she thought a happy ending; the Dragon marrying his princess and them having a happy life. But Natsu knew better, for where he trailed off is where the story gets real.

He remembers it well.

"Luce! Let's go to the guild!"

"You on ahead! I'll follow!" Lucy shouted "I'm still not done with Nashi."

"Eh! But I want us to go together!" pouted Natsu

"Just hurry up. I'll be right behind you"

Natsu then went on his own to the guild and waited patiently for Lucy to arrive. It was an ordinarily amazing start of the day yet again. They just arrived home yesterday after a very successful quest. Lucy didnt do so as well as she usually does though because she'd been complaining about nausea.

She's fine as she cooked breakfast for him and Nashi but she really do look pale. But he assured him that's she's fine either way.

So, Natsu, finally distracted by Gray to a fight didn't notice as his wife walked in and leaned herself on the guild's frame door.

"Natsu. . ." she said weakly. The guild's in havoc as usual.

"Natsu. . ." she said louder

But she can't hold on. Her eyes blurred as she skidded downward along the door frame and finally sat on the guild's floor.

_"I. . .I can't see anything! I-It's all white!_" she thought in panic

Then it suddenly went black. And down. . .down. . .down she went.

"Luce! Oy Lucy! Wake up!"

"Natsu?" she whispered

Lucy woke in the guild's infirmary and saw a towering figure of Natsu staring so closely at her; his face contorted with worry. Lucy saw Mirajane preparing some soup for her to eat and Era and Gray on either side of Natsu.

"Are you okay? We were shocked to see you on the ground" said Erza

"Natsu almost cried when he carried you" said Gray

"No. I'm fine" she replied

"You have a fever. You should rest" said Mirajane as she pushed her gently back on her bed

"But Nashi. . ."

"She's fine Lucy" Natsu replied "She's in Fairy Hills. Levy is taking care of her. Happy is there too. Don't worry" said Natsu as he caressed her cheeks gently

"Mmmmm"

"Wendy should be here by n- - -. . .Oh! Speak of the angel!" said Mira in adoration as Wendy walked in with Charles

"How are you doing Lucy-san?" said Wendy as she performed her spell immediately on her

"Fever" replied Natsu

"Mmmmm. This shall d it and you'll be fine by to- - -Eh?! Wha-What's this?! . . .I-It's not working Natsu-san!" bellowed Wendy in panic

Everything changed since that day. And Natsu didn't need to narrate more as Lucy remained in bed burning for months. Her health deteriorated faster than any of them thought. But knowing her, she didn't give in easily and fought hard.

But in battles, there will always be a time where you should lose. And this time, Lucy knew she's going to be. As she lie on her death bed, thin and fragile but smiling just the same, she held on to Natsu's hand and spoke to him alone in their room. Everyone including Nashi went outside to give them sometime, all with heavy hearts.

"Natsu. . ." said Lucy with a gentle smile as she caressed Natsu's tears away "Don't cry"

"Don't leave me Luce. Please. I'll do anything. D-Don't leave me"

"But I'm not" she said weakly

". . ." Natsu was unable to say a word as he sobbed so violently

"I'll always be here"

". . ."

"Natsu. . .you've done well. Y-You m-made my life worth l-living" she whispered as she cried "Mama had been through this too. And I. . .I don't want our princess t-to s-see me like this" she said as she shaked

"Open the windows will you?"she asked and Natsu obeyed. The window opened up to the beautiful vast heavens.

"They're watching us. I know they are" said Lucy as she stared out the window by her bed. "It' really beautiful" she whispered "Just like the rainbow sakura tree" she smiled as she reminisced

"Lucy. . ."

Natsu knew that the time is near and he can't bear it. He dived in and pulled Lucy into a hug as if she would disappear any minute.

"Lucy. . .please. . ."

Lucy smiled as she caressed Natsu's hair "_**I will love you forever Natsu**_" she whispered in his ear

_**"I love you."** _Natsu replied

Nashi spoke in her sleep that sounded almost like she's asking for Lucy. Natsu stared at her from the big glass window. Remembering so vividly Lucy's last moments and final words.

His clutched his chest where his heart lie.

It hurts.

_It still hurts._

He unconsciously knew that Nashi is exactly the same as Lucy were as she fought hard for her health.

"_She's fighting hard too_" he thought "_And I'll fight alongside our princess Lucy. I promise you. I will_"

He stared upward to see the humongous moon. It's exceptionally big and bright tonight. He looked at Nashi once again and the voice of the doctor rang vividly in his ears

_**"You must prepare yourself young master. . .for something terrible might fall on our way. . .again"**_

* * *

Sorry guys for the long wait! I just finished it today!  
_**It's really long! But I hope it's okay!**_

_Just leave a PM/Review if you didn't understand something and I'll be glad to answer!  
__I'm a little worried about how I wrote this one. it's a little "story-and-back-to-reality" kind of turns :)_

_Thanks guys!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Winter Snow

Snow started to fall on the land of Fiore. Scarves, jackets and coats were put on and fire crackled in each home. Far at the near edge of Magnolia, settled a now snow capped building near the frozen sea shore. Fairy Tail towered over anything else.

The usual berserk obnoxious guild is enveloped with eerie silence and calmness. This unusual event is indeed noticed by townsfolk specially they know that the guild is not empty; yet extremely quiet.

The pool on the backyard was frozen, plants withered and Max's souvenir shop is closed. Cana ticked another piece of card on the table and thought hard as she stared at it. Mira had been wiping the same porcelain plate for thirty minutes. Erza stood stiff by the barrier with her eyes closed and seemed to have been thinking hardly and worriedly. Gray and Juvia sat together on one of the guilds tables staring at their once steaming cups of tea. Levy is sprawled on the floor with quite a number of books in front of her but her quill had blotted her parchment where she stopped. And Wendy was last seen crying quitely in the guilds corner.

"I wonder. . .how's Nashi doing" said Lisanna, breaking the guilds gloomy silence.

None of the guild members have gone to the Heartfilia Konzern for a week because of the piling work requests on the guild and Master Makarov stated that Natsu and Nashi should be left alone at some points. There were objections of course but the master's word is final.

"Master is as worried as all of us. And I think it's just right so Natsu could think and Nashi be left undisturbed" concluded Erza

Everyone in the guild remained silent after Lisanna's remark. The clocked ticked ever so slowly just as Mira bent down after a loud tinkle of breaking China.

Gray stood up "Yosh! I think I'll go!"

Everyone looked up at him and stared as he put on his coat "You coming Juvia?" he asked

The water mage burned red "Ah! Wherever Gray-sama would go, Juvia will follow" she said standing up

But before they both could reach the guild's doors, Erza outstretched her arm and blocked their way.

"Master's orders"

"It's been a _week_ Erza!"

"And they should take all the time they need!"

"Time?! Nashi's running out of time!" bellowed Gray. His temper running high "What if Natsu needs us? What if he needs our help?! And you want me to sit here and do nothing?! GET OUT OF THE WAY ERZA!"

But Erza didn't move away. In a blinding flash, she re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Hundreds of swords pointing inside the guild barred the door.

"Anyone who wanted to leave the guild shall answer to me" said Erza as her armor glinted against the snow covered street outside.

"Then that's killing two birds with one stone" said Gray as he yet again stripped his top and poised his hands ready to strike

But Erza sighed, bowed her head and dispelled her armor and spoke in a tone of full remorse "Gray! Do you really think you're the only one who feels that way?" she said "We should give them time. . .Natsu and Nashi. . ."

Gray relaxed his stance but in contrast to his Ice Magic, his insides burned with hot anger.

"**WELL THEN! IF I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FEELS THIS WAY, WHY ARE WE ALL SITTING ON OUR BUTTS HERE INSTEAD OF HELPING THEM OUT?!**"

"Gray. . ." whispered Mirajane "You know we've done everything we can" said Mira as she watched blood trickle down the cut on her finger from the plate's broken fragments.

"Well, I think it's not everything until that little girl is running inside this guild again!" said Gray in a much calmer tone as he saw the pain in Mirajane's eyes. Pain that told him that it's not about her bleeding cut that is now being tended by Lisanna, but the same pain he's feeling as flashing images of Lucy and Nashi on their bed's and tears flooding Natsu's eyes.

"SHIT!" he bellowed

"Gray-sama" said Juvia as she placed her hand on his trembling shoulder

"_**I DON'T WANT TO STAY SEATED HERE AND WATCH NASHI DIE TOO!**_" Gray shouted as he tried to hide his tears from his comrades

But there is no point in hiding for everyone is feeling the same way. Everyone sheds tears for Lucy and Natsu's little princess. They know what happened to Lucy. They've seen it and they've felt that searing pain of losing someone so valuable; of burying a beloved friend on the ground.

No one spoke but everyone's face glistened with tears. Everyone has breaking hearts. Everyone is in pain. But everyone has their own limits of containing this and Levy had reached her breaking point. Their was a blood curling scream as she placed her curled fists in her ears and shouted.

"**STOP! STOP!**" she screamed as she curled into a ball on the ground

"Oy! Get yourself together shrimp!" said Gajeel as he rushed towards her and tried to calm her down

"**NA-CHAN! STOP! NO! NOT HER TOO! I'M SORRY LU-CHAN! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I TRIED! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**"

"No one is blaming you idiot!" said Gajeel as he wrapped his arms around her as she cried "You've done well"

But Levy didn't stop. She continued to shout saying that she's sorry, that Nashi doesn't deserve all this, that Lucy should still be with them.

**"_ISN'T LU-CHAN ENOUGH?!_ WHY HER LITTLE PRINCESS TOO?! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS! WHY NASHI-CHAN TOO?! I'M SORRY LU-CHAN!**"

"Get yourself together shrimp!" soothed Gajeel as he continued to pat the little fairy's hair gently

"I'M SORRY! LU-CHAN! NASHI-CHAN! NATSU! I. . .I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! I'M SORRY!"

No one in the room spoke as all their hearts broke in Levy's word. They all know they can't do as much as they want to and it's frustratingly painful. They've seen pain. They've felt the pain. The pain of losing a precious comrade; of burying a treasured friend on the ground.

**It was excruciating.**

And they don't want to lose anyone again.

Erza stood rooted on the spot, quietly shedding tears. Gray looked up and placed his arm to cover his eyes in an attempt of a cover up. Elfman bawled as he wrapped his masculine arms around his siblings who were sobbing too.

It went on for like forever, until their eyes were tired enough to stop. And finally, Levy's sadness decided to give her a rest.

"I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry. . .Lu-chan. . ." she whispered before passing out

"Oy! Oy! Wake up shrimp!" said Gajeel as he shaked her

"Don't shake her like that Gajeel" said Mira as she rushed over "She's fainted but she'll be alright" she said with a worried look on her face as she get herself together and wiped her tears "Please bring her to the infirmary Gajeel"

"I never thought Levy. . ." said Gray as he wiped his eyes

"Each one of us had burdens to carry Gray. . .and maybe seeing Nashi the exact same way she had lost Lucy. . ." said Erza

"Got the best of her. . ." continued Juvia sadly

"Please take that basin of warm water down to the infirmary Lisanna. . ."

Lisanna however, didn't move but stared with glazed eyes on the snowwy mountains outside.

Snow continued to fall on the ground outside the guild and she thought of the Heartfilia Mansion

"Please. . .please be alright Nashi-chan" she whispered and went off after Mira to the guild's infirmary where Gajeel had carried Levy.

Erza who had been standing right at the door finally walked in, pass Gray and Juvia and said "I think. . .I need a warm bath". Gray, after the commotion in the guild decided to abandon his desire to set off to the Heartfilia Konzern.

"I think it's best not to go. Not in Levy's condition." he said

"Mmmm. It's not good for her or Nashi-chan and Natsu-san" replied Juvia

"You going home yet?" asked Gray

"Yes Gray-sama. I think I'll go for some warm bath too" she replied

"L-let's walk home together then" said Gray, blushing, and went off ahead

"Ah! Gray-sama!"said Juvia as she clapped her hands on her burning face and running after Gray "Could it be?!"

"HELL NO!" bellowed Gray and they disappeared on the white snow

Cana however, stopped staring at her cards, took a huge gulp on her beer mug and raised her legs up to the counter. She took out a card with Lucy's face on it from her pocket. It was the same one she gave her during their stay on the Tenrou Island.

And looking at it now, breaks her heart a thousand times.

She held the card near her lips, and spoke in a whisper.

"Lucy. . .were not doing great here" and closed her eyes. The alcohol finally kicked in.

The Heartfilia Mansion is covered in snow. Some of the staff can be seen shoveling the snow out of the front gates to the entrance doors. Fire crackled merrily in every fireplace which made the house nice and warm; including, Lucy's empty bedroom. But today, unusually, Nashi's room was empty too and there was a loud sneeze from the Living Room that told the staff where Natsu, Happy and Nashi is.

Natsu and Nashi sat on the floor near the fire which was continually sustained by the Fire Dragon Slayer. Happy on the other hand, had too much fish for lunch that he immediately fell asleep on the soft couch.

"Are you cold?" asked Natsu as he blew another tiny fireball towards the fireplace to make the fire bigger.

"No Papa. I'm alright" replied the little girl with a gentle smile "I think. . .someone is talking about me" she said while wiping her nose

"Don't be silly!" said Natsu with a chuckle

Nashi was in no better condition. But she insisted to get out of her room and walk about in the mansion.

She's almost as light as Lucy had been during her last few days. The same look in her eyes and the same color of the skin.

**This** had Natsu on the ropes. But he puts on a brave smiling face for his little princess. After all, he promised he'd fight with her. . ._**no matter what.**_

"Let's not push it. Do you want to go to bed now?"

"No" she said flatly as she buried her face on Lucy's novel

Natsu smirked. He indeed said that he will only let her read it if she's well enough; but. . .even he, is losing hope. He wanted to protect his princess from everything that will cause her harm but there are some things he can't protect her from. . .and this is it. But as long as his little girl is here, he'll do anything. . . and _**everything**_ to make her happy.

She still have her regular check ups but the findings were all hidden from her. She's not getting better. The herbal medicine helps but, all in all, still not enough to make her as strong as she was back then. All the Celestial Spirits she inherited from Lucy were kept in he Celestial Spirit World for all this time and only Loke could pass the gate on his own. He sneaks a peak on Nashi every once in while but leaves almost immediately in worry that it might affect her recovery.

"Just tell me when you want to take a rest okay" said Natsu

"Yup!" she replied brightly

Natsu walked towards the window and saw his staff on their work. Snow continued to fall and it looked really cold outside. He went back to is little princess nd said "Papa will go out for a while okay? I'll just check on Spetto-san and the others"

"Can I come too? I want to go t-"

"It's extremely cold out princess. And princess's should stay inside when weather is like this!" Natsu said gently, half of his body is already out the door "We don't want you getting sick"

"But Papa!" said Nashi with a pout

"I'll be back as soon as possible" he said with his toothy grin as he closed the door

Natsu dashed through the hallways, pass consecutive doors, and slid down the staircase. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with chilly air and flakes of snow.

"Geez. Good thing I'm wearing a scarf" he said as he pulled his scarf tighter and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Oh my young master! you should go inside!" said Spetto-san as she spotted him near the gardens.

"I should say the same to you Spetto-san" he said with a smile

"It's really cold out. You should be together with Nashi-sama"

"I think she needs some time alone every once in a while" said Natsu as he glanced towards the window "Lucy constantly reminded me that"

And beneath Spetto-san's gentle smile at Natsu's remark she said "Well, we don't want you getting sick too Natsu-sa-"

"Nah! I've felt colder ice than this" he said, grinning "And melting this all up will be a lot easier! You should go inside Spetto-san. . ."

"I shall go and prepare some warm soup for all of us then" she said "And by the way Natsu-sama. . ."

"Hmmmm?"

"Nashi-sama. . ."

Natsu couldn't speak a word at first but. . .

"S-she's holding on. . .acting brave. . .and all"

Spetto-san's warm smile turned upside down "I see. . ." she said, turned around. . .and left.

Natsu's help indeed made the shoveling of snow easier. With all the piled up snow gone from his flames, all that's left were the ones from the trees. Spetto-san called them all in near three o'clock in the afternoon for their break.

"Good thing we've finished that already" said Natsu as he scooped some soup into one bowl and another scoop to another "I'll go and check on Nashi" he said as he carried two bowls of soup back to his daughter's place

The door wasn't locked and he easily slipped in. Nashi was lying on the floor, sleeping quietly by the fire; Lucy's book next to her.

Natsu smiled unconsciously at his little girl as he bent down, placed the bowls of soup aside and brushed his princess's hair away from her face.

"You really look. . .like Mama" he said as he felt tears sting his eyes.

_"Crybaby"_

He heard Lucy's teasing voice as she chuckled at his crying face

"Yeah" he replied in his mind as wiped away the pool of tears before they started to fall "Ever since you were gone"

Nashi turned in her sleep.

"You're like this too" he said in a faint whisper "Sleeping by the fire during winter"

_"I love the warmth in your flames. . .they just don't feel warm. . ." said Lucy as she outstretched her hand towards the fire "**It's loving**"_

"Loving. . ." Natsu said with a tiny chuckle

_"I will love you forever Natsu"_

He gritted his teeth at Lucy's last words.

**"So will I. . ."**

Nashi turned again and spoke in her sleep "M. . .Ma. . .Mama" she whispered

Natsu smiled. . .but it was a smile with pain.

"I miss you Lucy. . .We miss you" he said sadly

But despite his pain and sadness, Natsu know he needed to be strong for the both of them. He wasn't strong enough for Lucy, and he can't forgive himself for it for it cost him the love of his life. Now, no matter how shattered he is, he'll keep rebuilding himself. . .for his Nashi. . .for his Lucy.

"Papa. . ." said Nashi

Natsu didn't even notice that Nashi had been awaken when he realized he had been staring blindly at the fire.

"Mmmmm?" he said "Do you want some soup? Papa will warm it up for you"

"Mmmmm!" she replied weakly

Nashi ate happily with Natsu afterwards. They exchanged comments about Lucy's novel and laughed about it at some points. By five o'clock, Natsu made Nashi drink her herbal medicine.

She is lively.

_**Unusually lively.**_

She talked and told countless stories to Natsu. But as she goes on, she became steadily paler and hotter.

_She burned._

**But looked happy.**

_She's pale._

**But lively.**

_She's weak._

**But smiled on.**

As his worry continued to rise, Natsu listened to his princess attentively but what followed after her little story about a magical little princess who lived happily ever after troubled Natsu the most.

"Papa. . ."

"Mmmm?"

"Could you. . .take me to Mama's grave?"

"Wha-"

"I just want to say something. . .to her" she said weakly

"I. . .I. . ."

"Please. . ." she smiled so weakly it reminded Natsu of Lucy when she called him into their bedroom in her death bed.

He grimaced.

_Is it coming. . .again?_

"N-Nashi. . .are you okay?"

She smiled in response but answered either way "Never been better"

But Natsu knew her too well.

He could almost see what's coming.

**Nothing is okay.**

"O-Okay. . .can you walk?"

Nashi raised her hand in air and made grasping notion with her hands. Natsu smiled, but as he carried her on his back and felt her little girl tremble and breath heavily, his heart pounded and tears welled up.

He reached for the door knob when they reached the entrance hall.

"It's a little cold out" he said, trying to hide his shaking voice "Here. Use Papa's scarf to keep you warm"

Nashi didn't speak as she slowly wrapped the scarf around her, settled her chin on her Father's shoulders and whispered "It's nice. . .and warm. . .Papa"

Natsu gritted his teeth. He couldn't stop his tears. He ran. He ran and didn't care as snow smashed on his face. Mist came out of his mouth as he panted across the vast Heartfilia Grounds.

"Hurry. . .H-Hurry Papa. . ." whispered Nashi by his ear

"Y-Yeah. . ." Natsu's voiced shaked as his tears frozed on his cheeks "Yeah. . .hold on. . .hold on. . .Were nearly there. . .w-where Mama i-is. . ."

It felt like a long painful journey to reach the graveyard. And in every step that Natsu take, it feels like his leading Nashi to her death.

They reached Lucy's resting place. Natsu slowly bent down and carried Nashi to her mother's tomb stone. Nashi smiled, outstretched her hands and caressed Lucy's imprinted name. Natsu backed away; silent tears flooded his eyes as his heart felt like it's being shredded by million claws.

Nashi crawled and wrapped her trembling arms around Lucy's grave stone and whispered something that made Natsu's insides freeze. Then, she turned and looked at Natsu, who immediately ran towards her and hugged her.

Natsu could feel her heart beat grow fainter and he felt his being torn even more. Nashi buried her face on her fathers chest and whispered over Natsu violent shaking and sobbing

"I. . .love you Papa"

And through his tears "Mmmmm. I love you too"


	9. Chapter 9 : My Everything

_**I'm sorry it took forever guys! I was really busy and barely got time but hey! I made it!  
**_**_Hope you guys like it :)_**

_I recommend you play Zutto Kitto by Lucy (Aya Hirano) while reading this  
And hope you don't curse me after x)_

**ENJOY! **:)

* * *

"NASHI! HANG IN THERE PLEASE! PAPA'S HERE!" said Natsu as he dashed back to the mansion; Nashi on his back

Nashi is ice cold and as pale as a porcelain plate.

"Were nearly there princess. . .n-nearly there. . ."

Natsu couldn't stop himself from crying. He could feel his little princess slipping further away from him. Her breathing had become so uneven, Natsu even feared she's not even breathing anymore.

_"I. . .love you Papa"_

_"Mmmmmm. I love you too"_

_Then, ever so slowly, Nashi's hand slipped down across Natsu's back and hanged. Natsu froze and slowly let go of Nashi to look at her. There was a tiny crack of smile still etched on her face from her father's reply._

_"Nashi?" muttered Natsu as he gently brushed off Nashi's pink hair off her face "Nashi. . . NASHI!"_

Snow whipped on Natsu's face. His tears froze as he ran for his daughter's life but the journey back to the mansion seemed to be so far away.

But, he'll run for it forever if he has to.

**For Nashi.**

**For his everything.**

"We're almost there princess. . ." muttered Natsu as Nashi inhaled deeply "D-Don't give up on Papa now"

Tears continued to flood on Natsu's face which blurred his vision so bad his not even sure if he's on the right way anymore.

What he's doing, he doesn't know. What's going to happen, he doesn't know either.

_**He feels so lost.**_

The only thing that came to his mind is to get Nashi back to her room in the mansion as fast as possible. There, maybe, he would be able to do something.

** Anything. **

**Anything at all**. . .to save his daughter.

Natsu felt Nashi shuffle a bit behind him.

"Nashi. . ." said Natsu worriedly

But Nashi remained quiet, tightened her embrace on her father and leaned her head on his shoulders. Natsu felt his heart skip a beat as he heard her hum a tune so familiar it felt like it's draining his remaining will power and strength. And in a flurry of cold snow, she started to sing.

_"Where has time. . .taken your tears to"_ her voice was weak but melodic all the same _"Someday. . .I'll. . .see your smile there"_

"Nashi. . ." whispered Natsu as he bagan to feel weak and staggered amidst the snow. He could feel his strength leave him. He felt numb all over except for the searing pain in his chest. He clutched his fists where his heart is supposed to be. . .but he couldn't feel his own heartbeat. Has his heart stopped? If it did, he wouldn't be alive right now. . .but **he felt dead all the same**.

**Losing hope.**

**Lost.**

_"Natsu!"_

Natsu's eyes felt like it snapped open from a deep trance. He felt his frozen feet and Nashi's faint heart beat and her weak singing voice.

_"The sky we always. . .look up to. . .has said to me. . ."_ continued Nashi

Lucy's warm smile flashed before Natsu's brain and her honey-sweet voice resonated vividly in his ears saying:

_**"Don't ever stop dreaming"**_ he and Nashi chorused

He remembered this song well. It was the same song Lucy used to sing to Nashi every night beside her bed. He himself listened to her closely every single night by Nashi's door.

_"Where did you learn that?" he asked as Lucy closed Nashi's door one night_

_"I learned it from Mama. She used to sing to me that song everynight too" smiled Lucy as she reminicsed her childhood with Layla_

_"Well, it's beautiful" Natsu said as he smiled his signature toothy one and patted Lucy's head gently_

_Lucy smiled warmly as pink patches appeared on her cheeks_

_"Natsu. . ."_

After all this time, no matter what happened, whenever he feels lost and broken, all it takes is for him to hear Lucy's voice call out his name, see her angelic smile and her bright golden hair; even if, it's only in his memories.

Lucy had always been there for him. She hang on to her promise that she'll do everything to keep their family happy and that she will love him for as long as she lived. She always had his back and so will he.

Lucy left him but with beautiful memories. . .up until the end.

Natsu smiled through his tears and he felt Nashi smile on his back too.

"Thank you. . .Lucy" he thought

"_Always. . .always. . ._" continued Nashi more to herself now than to Natsu as they came near the front door. "_Memories are always kind_"

And as weak as her voice could get, Natsu could still hear her.

Yes. Memories are always kind.

Lucy's memories are always kind, and gentle and warm and everything that Natsu held on to for all this time.

_"Definitely. . .definitely. . ."_ sang Nashi slowly "_Let's go. . .towards the next future_"

Natsu gritted his teeth as his insides lurched with Nashi's words. He bursted into the door and frantically dashed towards Nashi's bedroom.

"GET SPETTO-SAN! HURRY!" he shouted through Nashi's room.

He lied her in her soft bed and ignited the fireplace with merrily cracking fire.

"_Lucy. . .help me_" he thought desperately "_Please help me_"

He dashed back to Nashi's side just as Happy came hurtling in. He saw Nashi and tears immediately welled up in his big eyes. His wings drooped and he landed with a soft thud beside Natsu and started sobbing so hard.

There are dark circles under Nashi's eyes and her pink flushed cheeks were all pearl white. It's almost impossible to think how fast she deteriorated in a short span of time. She breathed heavily and outstretched her hand towards Natsu who's eyes were as flooded as Happy.

"Papa" she whispered as she touched her Father's face

Natsu took her hand and held it tightly between his and pecked it gently.

"Don't. . .c-cry Papa" she said, smiling.

But Natsu couldn't reply as he shaked his head in agony and stiffled his urge to scream

"I. . .I k-know how to cheer you u-up Papa" she said weakly and continued to the second part of the song which Natsu wished she didn't for the next words is almost as if she's saying goodbye.

_"I can hear. . .the voice of my. . .l-loved ones. . .no matter when"_

_"Lucy. Help me!"_ Natsu shouted in his mind as he buried his face on Nashi's tiny hand that was clasped tightly in his palms and cried harder than ever.

"Natsu-sa-!" exclaimed Spetto-san as she came running in but the glimpse on Nashi made her clap her hand on her mouth and tears shimmered down her cheeks. "Oh! O-Oh! N-Nashi-s-sama!" she sobbed

Nashi coughed and Spetto-san's shriek told Natsu to jerk his head up and look at his daughter. Nashi's other hand is clutched tightly on her chest, her head turned sideways away from Natsu.

"A-a-argh! Nnnnn. . ." moaned Nashi as she coughed continually

Natsu immediately climb on to her bed and gently turned her to face the ceiling and to him. Nashi smiled but Natsu didn't.

To his horror, blood trickled down the edge of her lip and her sheets were stained too. Natsu's mouth gaped open but no sound came as he stared at his palm which he used to turn Nashi's head. He's lost for words.

Spetto-san broke down and sat on the floor, hands still clamped on to her mouth to silence her violent sobbing with the rest of the staff. Happy's eyes looked glazed as he saw Nashi cough up more blood in Natsu's cradling arms.

Natsu shaked his head continously as he cried.

Unbelieving.

But Nashi smiled "_No one will ever forget about love_" she sang once more as a trickle of blood oozed from the lips.

"No. . .No! NO! NASHI!" shouted Natsu as he pulled his princess into a bone-breaking hug "NO! DON'T L-LEAVE P-PAPA PRINCESS! NASHI! N-NASHI!" shouted Natsu in desperation

Nashi leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder and whispered the last words from the song "_Always. . .definitely. . .with you_" and she finished off weakly with a melodic humming

"N-NA-NAS-NASHI!" said Natsu

Nashi coughed, tightened her grip as much as possible unto Natsu's warm body and said "I'm going to a. . .mission with Mama now Papa"

"NO! NOT YET! YOU SAID YOU'D GO ON A MISSION WITH PAPA RIGHT?! YOU PROMISED! Y-YOU P-PRO-MISED" exclaimed Natsu

"But. . .Mama had been waiting" said Nashi quietly as she stroked Natsu's

"MAMA CAN WAIT!" Natsu howled "M-Mama can w-wait! S-she c-ca-can!"

Nashi coughed and sprayed Natsu's back with blood. Natsu felt the warm liquid reach his skin.

"_WHY IS SHE COUGHING BLOOD?! WHY?! DOES IT REALLY HAVE TO BE THIS HARD FOR HER?!_" shouted Natsu in his mind as helplesness flooded every single inch of his body

"I'm tired Papa" whispered Nashi

Natsu bullied his mind for anything to say but images of Nashi fighting her illness all this time was all his mind could give him. And then, Lucy's voice echoed out of nowhere

"_She's a fighter isn't she?_" said her smiling face

Natsu couldn't understand what's going on anymore. Is he imagining? Is he making this up? Is this even real?

Indeed, this little princess in his arms is a fighter. He fought along side her all this time, but. . .

"_Natsu. . ._ " said Lucy's comforting voice in his mind "_Don't you think it's better to give her a rest now?_"

Lucy smiled warmly at him "_You've done well. . .with her_"

_"But I can't give her up."_ thought Natsu in retaliation "_She's everything I have_"

_"And will always will be"_ said Lucy

"But. . ." Natsu thought, lost for everything. Try to do deny as want, Lucy is right. Nashi fought valiantly like she did. He knew this day would come but he always knew he will be never be ready enough to face it.

But he has to.

Lucy's face vanished but her voice remained still:

"_**We'll always be with you**_" chorused Nashi and Lucy

Natsu gripped Nashi hard and so did she

"Be good, o-okay?"

From the door, Natsu heard Spetto-san gasped for air and whimpered "O-oh! Oh Nashi-sama!"

Nashi smiled warmly "Mmmmm. . ."

Natsu kissed her forehead "It's been a long day. . ." he whispered as he brushed her hair "You s-shou-should go t-to bed n-now" he hiccuped and tried his best to smile but failed.

"Goodnight Papa" Nashi whispered softly in his ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her again

"_**Sweetdreams princess**_"

* * *

Snow covered the Heartfilia grounds but the mansion was empty and quiet. However, there were lots of people dressed and cloaked in black around the grandest part of the graveyard. Umbrellas were open as snow continued to fall, and everyone's hearts were as cold and as broken as flakes of snow.

The ceremony was held in front of Lucy's grave. One by one, the guild members offered their goodbyes to their little comrade, to Lucy and Natsu's princess. But none felt worse pain than Natsu's few words as he said "I love you" to his unhearing princess.

There was a flood of tears. Levy nearly lost consciousness at the sight of Nashi's coffin being stored away but Natsu stood his ground; stiff and broken. . .and as good as dead.

"Please follow me ladies and gentlemen. We. . .prepared something for all of us inside the mansion"

Slowly, they followed, except Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Mira and Lisanna.

"Natsu. . ." called out Lisanna softly to him as she started forward to reach for Natsu. But Mira grabbed her gently and shook her head.

Wendy continued to cry as Juvia tried to soothe her while tears were welling up on her eyes too.

Natsu was crouched and was staring at Nashi's grave stone while the others was staring at him a little far back.

"I. . .I still haven't got over the shock when Happy came flying in through the guild's window to tell us the news" said Erza enough for all of them to hear except Natsu

"Mmmmm. Even now, I still wish I'm just dreaming" said Mira, wiping off her tears

"Come on Natsu" called out Gray

But Natsu didn't respond, he just stood and started to walk away, leaving the rest of them to follow suit. Remembering vividly what Nashi said on Lucy's grave

_"Let's. . .watch over Papa together Mama"_

It was already dark when everyone finally left and the mansion was as left as normal as it could possibly be. But it was eerily quiet and Natsu instructed that everyone should leave him alone.

"I. . .Spetto-san. . .please. . .I would want to be alone for a while" he said solemly

"Natsu. . ." said Happy

"Please." replied Natsu

"Aye. . ." said Happy quietly as Spetto-san reached for him and patted his head as Natsu walked away.

He walked and walked and walked around the mansion, feeling empty and lost. He just wanted to be alone and just be with himself but honestly, he doesn't know what to do.

He came to a halt and looked around him and saw a large wooden door next to him. Without thinking, he reached for the door handle, opened it and went inside.

It was the mansion's library.

Off all the places he could bump into.

He walked in with a blank mind, like a robot, reached for a shelf and pulled out one hard-bound red book.

**It was Lucy's book.**

_"Natsu! How many times did I tell you not to read that!" exclaimed Lucy as she grabbed the manuscript away from Natsu before he could even read it_

_"Come one! I haven't even read a single word!" Natsu pouted_

_"Don't look at me like that" said Lucy as she softened with the look on Natsu's face "And besides, I'm not even done with this. . ." she said brightly and then looked at the bounded draft with full of adoration "Not even half"_

_"What is it about then?" asked Natsu_

_"Hmmmm. . .put it this was, it's the best one I'll ever write" she said smiling warmly at him_

_"Then when will I read it?!" whined Natsu_

_"When I finish it obviously!" exclaimed Lucy_

_"Geez!" said Natsu in frustration_

Natsu's memory flashed forward to when the book was finalized and bounded and delivered at their old home. He wasn't even sure when or where did Lucy write it but it just came. . .done and polished.

And it was two days before Lucy died.

_"Can I finally read it?!" asked Natsu as he slammed the door and waved the book in enthusiasm_

_Lucy laughed._

_"No. Not just yet"_

_"OH COME ON!" whined Natsu some more_

_"Read it when I'm not around" Lucy whispered to him as she chuckled and kissed him on the forehead_

Natsu racked his mind.

_When she's not around._

_**When. She's. Not. Around.**_

He didn't understand what she meant by then but now. . .he thinks he does.

"It's okay now, right?" he asked as he opened her book and read.

But to his shock, it wasn't a novel like the once she have written before.

**Not at all.**

Natsu continued to read through Lucy's pretty handwriting

"_Today, I've met Natsu Dragneel and he's from Fairy Tail!. . .I just got my Fairy Tail stamp. . ._" and it went on and on.

It was a detailed diary of Lucy. Of all the things she'd done with him and the rest of the team. All the hardships. . .all the hardworks. But Natsu skipped and went straight to the event he wanted to be there

_"I can't believe what Natsu just said to me tonight. . .Natsu and I are dating. . .**I'm getting married!**"_

Natsu nearly chuckled as he remembered Lucy's flustered face when he confessed, her laughter and the warmth of her hand during their dates and her tears when he bent down on one knee and asked for her hand.

He almost felt contented and a ray of happiness shone before his eyes when a piece of paper fell from the book. He picked it up and read on

"_Natsu. . ._"

It was a letter from Lucy.

His heart felt like it wanted to punch his brain and that something big was going out of his throat. . .then, a familair stinging sensation in his eyes

"_How're you doing now? How long have I been gone? Cause I'm sure I am while you're reading this." _Natsu paused and sat on the ground_ "I know I'm going to die soon. I can feel it. But, I'm not going to give up until then. That's what you thought me from the start right? To never give up_" Natsu could even see her laugh at these words

"_You know, sometimes I regretted joining Fairy Tail only a few years back. I've always asked myself, why didn't I join in earlier? Because that way. . .I would've met you earlier and I would've been given the chance to be with you longer"_

_"Natsu. . .I can't thank the heavens enough that I have you. All those days that I spent with you. . ."_ there were blots of what Natsu suspected Lucy's tears as she wrote this for him_ "I treasured every single one in my heart. I can't even tell you how happy you've made me when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."_

_"**Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel**. From that day forward. . .was the happiest days of my life. Then, there came Nashi. . .our little princess. Remember how you nearly shouted yourself hoarse when I told you I'm pregnant? You looked extremely silly and you almost wrecked the house from jumping up and down! Geez!. . ."_

Natsu chuckled.

"_I am happy. The happiest I have been. Ever. Thank you Natsu. Thank you. . .for giving me this kind of happiness and for being with me until the end of my life. I love you so much Natsu. You've made my life worth living. You've made everything count. My one and only Natsu. . .my Dragon. . .my hero. . .**my everything**_"

* * *

_**P.S: **The song Nashi sang was Zutto Kitto (shrt vrs) _:))


End file.
